


Pickpocket

by stevie_RST



Series: Leverage Marauders AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Gen, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), but they aren't quite thieves yet, first meeting (sort of) between Sirius and James, it's set in my modern marauders leverage au, like origin of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: A oneshot  of how Sirius and James meet and then become friends as kids in my Leverage Marauders AU.





	Pickpocket

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little prequel that I wrote when I just had the idea for it. I love this au and want to write more for it!

Sirius Black and James Potter became fast friends the day they pickpocketed each other. 

They didn’t really know each other at the time and were both attending a posh public school. They found out after The Incident that they already had a respect for each other having both received detentions for pranks. 

Sirius really just wanted to try his hand at pickpocketing and he really wanted to get his hands on the paper map he constantly saw James adding to. If he nicked it, James wouldn’t know and he could use if before he even noticed it was gone. That’s the logic of a twelve year old boy for you. 

Sirius scheme did not go quite as planned. 

And James, he just wanted to befriend that kid that didn’t have any friends. 

*****************

During the changing of classes on a cool fall day, Sirius Black walked down the stone corridors among the mass of uniformed students. He kept an eye out for a messy-haired boy with glasses who he knew would come through the corridor from the opposite end. Sirius walked down the corridor and then lingered near one of the long windows until he spotted James Potter. 

Sirius thought about just asking Potter to see the map, but Sirius family had quite a bad reputation despite being immensely wealthy and huge donors to the school. To put it simply, Sirius had a difficult time finding friends even though he reassured everyone he didn’t want anything to do with his parents, and it was already his second year.

Sirius started walking when he saw Potter turn the corner, putting the map in his blazer pocket as he entered the corridor. Sirius made sure he was on the side closest to Potter’s left blazer pocket. Sirius made sure to slow his pace as he waded through the crowd of students to get closer. 

When Sirius was close enough, he purposely bumped into Potter’s shoulder when he was too busy looking down. 

“Oi,” muttered Potter, and Sirius, keeping up his act said “Sorry, mate. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” as he slipped the map out of Potter’s pocket and behind his back. 

Potter looked at Sirius as he raised his hand to ruffle his own hair, quirking an eyebrow at Sirius from behind his glasses as he replied, “It’s no worries, mate.” 

Potter brought his hand down from behind his head and stuck it out in front of Sirius, “The name’s James Potter, and you’re Sirius Black, right?” 

Sirius’ bravado faltered as he shook James’ hand and stuttered, “Ye-yeah, that’s me.” He didn’t expect Potter to actually want to talk to him. 

Though it was short lived when Potter, er, James said “Well I’d better be off, McGonagall will wring my neck if I’m late again. It was good meeting you Sirius, though I’m sure we share some classes.” 

“Yeah, we do,” said Sirius as he turned his body so James wouldn’t see the map he was holding behind his back. 

With a final short wave, James said “I’ll see you around Sirius,” and continued down the corridor, a smile on his face as he walked out of Sirius’ view. 

Sirius grinned to himself and stuffed the map into his own blazer pocket and made his way to his next class. 

It wasn’t until Sirius was back in his dorm room, removing his blazer that he noticed his school ID was missing. It looked like he needed to pay James a visit. 

*****************

James placed Sirius’ ID on his desk next to his own when he returned to his dorm room. He just wanted to befriend Sirius and nicking his ID was a harmless prank. It just meant he had to come find him. James was initially annoyed when someone bumped into him in the corridor earlier, but was pleasantly surprised to find it was Sirius Black. He knew Sirius had a rough time of it considering the animosity most had towards the Black family. 

James didn’t care about all that though, Sirius seemed like a good bloke who would make a good friend and fellow prankster. He decided he would work on the map of the school he was making to keep track of all the hidden passages in the old castle. James sat down at his desk, shrugged off his blazer and let it fall back against the chair. He then fished around in the pockets to find the folded paper, but it wasn’t there. He quickly stood up, the chair almost toppling over as he scrambled to his knees to more closely check his pockets or see if it fell out. 

There was no way he lost it. As he fixed his glasses and stood up again, James suddenly had a thought, ‘Did Sirius take it?’ 

“That bastard,” James muttered out loud, knowing who currently had his map. And as if it summoned someone, there was a knock on James’s door.


End file.
